A Storybook Ending
by Candycane990
Summary: Lots of different pairings. AU. Shadamy, Knuxouge, Tailsream, Silvaze.
1. Once upon a Time

A Story Book Ending 

Also, is It necessary for me to say I don't own any of these characters?  
>Pairings occurring in this tale-<br>Silver Bluelight Cloud, King and Blaze Fireburner Rose, Queen. (SilverXBlaze, Silvaze)  
>And<br>Shadow Darkestone Flame, Prince and Amy Lightbringer Rose, Princess. (ShadowXAmy, Shadamy)

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT EITHER COUPLE. MAY ALSO CONTAIN TAILREAM AND KNUXOUGE IN LATER PARTS. IF YOU ARE A FIRM SONAMY, SONADOW, SHADUCKLES, SONILVER, SHADILVER, SHADAZE, SONAZE, SONOUGE (I don't think I have to worry about a lot of these but…still.), OR SHADOUGE FAN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS SO NO HATING!

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived the beautiful Rose Princess. Her beauty was known from afar, and men flocked from all over the country to try to win her hand. Many of them were strong, or quick, or skilled, but those were all insolent, stuck up men. The princess had almost everything she wanted, from dresses to jewelry to adoration from her people. But the one thing she was missing, and the one thing she truly wanted, was the pure love of someone else. All her suitors only wanted her title, beauty or riches. She was lonely in her big castle. One day, as she was sitting at her balcony window, she saw a small caravan approaching in the distance. She put on her receiving gown and hurried down the grand stairway. When she reached the bottom, her parents, the king and queen, had already gathered. The caravan master, a blue hedgehog named Sonic, was smitten with the Rose princess and always brought her something nice. He bowed low when she entered the throne room.  
>"Princess you are looking wonderful, as you always do."<br>"Why thank you Sonic." She blushed prettily. Sonic gazed at her emerald green eyes contrasting with her rose red gown and light pink hair, and thought of what a wonderful royal couple they would make.  
>"Ah-hem."<br>"Oh, yes. Sorry, my princess."  
>"So. What have you brought me this time?"<br>"Ahh this time I have brought you a beautiful crate of fabric from the eastern lands. Shadow!" he barked. "Bring out the gifts for my lady."  
>The slave, called Shadow by Sonic, stumbled out into the open. As he was hauling his heavy load of expensive cloth, her eyes were trapped on his ebony fur and ruby red stripes, an even more brilliant red then her own gown. But what really captivated her were his eyes. A deep, mysterious red that she could feel herself drowning in.<br>"Shadow…."  
>"What was that my lady?"<br>"Oh. Um…. Nothing."  
>As Sonic kept chattering about the cloth, The Rose Princess was captivated in the eyes of the black hedgehog.<br>Interrupting Sonic, she asked, "How much for the slave?"  
>Sonic, startled out of his speech, stuttered. "What, you mean Shadow? Oh he's worthless, can't do a thing."<br>Sonic was well aware of the slave's lure to women, that was one of the reasons he had bought him, but he had never imagined that the princess might fall for him.  
>"I don't care. How much?" The princess's parents, Queen Blaze and King Silver, looked at each other in the back. Sonic named the highest price he could think of.<br>King Silver stepped forward. "Then we shall pay." Queen Blaze, resplendent in her ice blue gown, called an attendant to fetch the sum from the treasury. Sonic, fuming, accepted the sum and handed over Shadow.  
>After he had left in a hurry, the Queen asked her daughter, "Now darling, we understand that you may like this slave a bit too much, but remember that you are the Princess and he is a slave."<br>"I will, Mother." She bowed to her parents and led Shadow away.  
>"Hello Shadow. I'm Amy, the Rose Princess."<br>In a deep, smooth voice, the hedgehog glanced down and asked "Why?"  
>Baffled, the princess sputtered, "Wh...What do you mean 'Why?'?"<br>"Why did you buy me?"  
>Startled by this direct answer, she mumbled, "Because I had to have you."<br>"What?"  
>"Oh uh nothing."<br>Amy led the slave, whom she now only thought of as Shadow, to the sleeping quarters adjacent to hers. In a fairly pompous voice, she announced, "You shall be my man servant, for the time being."  
>Shadow looked at her.<br>Blushing, she left him to his room and went into her own. Thinking to herself, she leaned on her vanity table and sighed heavily.  
>"Is something wrong, Amy?" Shadow's voice emerged from the darkened hallway entrance. Without her noticing, it had been several hours.<br>"Did… Did you just call me Amy?"  
>"Yes… Is there a problem?" He looked slightly confused.<br>"It's just that, no one has ever had the courage to call me by my first name. Even my parents call me princess, or Rose."  
>"Well you are no special princess to me yet, Rose." Amy was confused by his boldness, compared to how meek he seemed in front of Sonic.<br>At the look on her face, Shadow laughed. It rang around her empty chambers, and she giggled in return.  
>"You are probably wondering why I was so meek in front of that slave master, Sonic."<br>"You took the words right out of my mouth." Even after her mother's warning, she was flirting with this stranger.  
>"Well first, I did not want to misbehave in front of the king and queen. Second, I guess…." Here he paused, as if searching for words. "Let me say this first. I have heard rumors of your beauty far and wide, and I was doubtful that anything could amount to the beauty of the late Lady Maria, but when I walked into this place, I could feel it. You. You tamed me. That, my lady, is a feat not accomplished by many."<br>Amy blushed furiously. "I…I…"  
>"Don't worry, Amy. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Well, unless you need me…."<br>"Oh um. No. You can return to your quarters." She said, once again being overly haughty in her manner.  
>"You don't need to pretend to be something you aren't. We both know you aren't actually like this." And with that, he returned to his rooms.<br>The princess was left, with her mouth agape, amazed at how quickly the black hedgehog had figured her out. She called on her waiting maid and best friend Cream and changed into her nightgown.  
>The next morning, she woke to find a large platter of her favorite foods by her bed. "What is this?" Shadow stepped into the room and said, "I asked the cook to fix up some food for you." "Thank you." As she delicately started to peel away the rind of a fresh orange, she asked Shadow, "Have you eaten yet?" "No, Rose. I was waiting for you to wake." Amy handed the ebony creature half of her orange. "Eat." As they ate, the two hedgehogs chatted about their histories. She learned that he had worked for the legendary Lady of the Valley, Lady Maria and her grandfather. He learned that she had never had a true friend. It was late when they realized that during the time they had spent together, the two had moved closer and closer to each other. Now Shadow was sitting very close to her, on her bed in the high sunlight. She turned, and looked at him, and her breath caught in her throat. He was talking, very animatedly with his hands, his profile lit up and his eyes gleaming. He stopped, and looked down at her. Suddenly realizing where he was, he leapt back and apologized. "I'm so sorry m'lady. I was preoccupied and I forgot my place." She laughed and said "No, it was nice. Come, sit again." She watched in dismay as her hand patted the place next to her and her mouth smiled at him. *what am I doing?* she wondered. *he is just a slave. If my mother finds out that I let him stay in my personal quarters unattended…* Regardless of the warnings in her head, she was happy when he accepted her offer and sat next to her. As the two of them talked the afternoon away, the queen stood at the door listening to the princess and the slave become friends. Part of her wanted to barge in and stop them, and the other part remembered how in love she had been when she met her love, who at the time was just a commoner at the time.<p>

In the kingdom where the Rose family lived, the queens had always been able to make their own decisions. The valley was a peaceful and happy place, and the kingdom flourished under the years of peaceful reign. Blaze wondered to herself if the next generation of royals could be equal, as she had always been more dominant than her partner, Silver. Both were content with the matching, but Blaze Fireburner Rose had always wondered if he might contain some secret power.

As she listened to the two young ones, she sighed, and recalled her own days of fresh love with Silver BlueLight Cloud, and walked on, leaving the two to their simple happiness.

Also, watch for part two!

Read and Review please!


	2. Time is short but sweet

The queen walked into her dressing room, only to find a small white rose on her table, along with a note from Silver greeting her for the day. At the same time, Amy Rose woke, and yet again found a plateful of delicious foods on her bedside table.  
>"Shadow," she called out. "Are you trying to make me gain weight?"<br>Ironically, it seemed as though he always was hiding in the shadows.  
>"You need some meat on your bones." Amy was touched that he was worried about her health. Or, that he at least cared in some way for her. As she sat up in bed and reached for the cup of tea he had brought her, she jumped as thunder thudded through the castle. The princess accidentally jerked her hand, and knocked the tea over. All this time, Amy was watching the events like they were slow motion. And when the scalding tea hit her lap, shock was the first thought that came to her mind, and then the pain registered. Shadow, being very close to her at the time, pulled the wet blankets off of the poster bed, scooped the princess up and set her down on the other side of him. In order to support her, he had put his hands on her waist, and when she landed, they lingered there for just an instant. Amy knew it couldn't be, but she felt safe and at home with this new friend, rather than out of place and insecure with all the suitors and their boasting. But he was a servant, and she a princess. She sighed to herself and stepped out of his gentle touch.<br>"I know." He said, looking at her.  
>"Know what?"<br>"That we can never be anything but close friends."  
>As he finally put the words she had been reluctant herself to say, it was as if the room and its occupants had all been doused in cold, truth-bringing water. As she contemplated the seriousness of the situation, Amy suddenly remembered that she was soaking wet in tea. Her thin sleeping gown was quite close to her skin, and she scooped up a robe by her bed and rushed behind the screen where she changed. She poked her pink head out and told Shadow, "Would you mind fetching me a gown?"<br>Shadow was smirking. "I think you look just fine in that." Amy blushed furiously and her heart sped up.  
>"Still…. I'd rather be able to see you so I will."<br>She sighed in relief at his final answer. He walked over to her large closet and opened the doors, flipped on the light, and moved out of the range of Amy's sight.  
>Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Blaze and Silver were sharing breakfast.<br>Silver BlueLight, with his fine features and quiet attitude, was not an obvious king, while the fierce Blaze FireBurner was proud, confident, and fair, the standard definition of a queenly figure. She watched out the window as the ferocious storm that had startled the young princess thudded against the stone walls of the castle. The candles that were lit in the room flickered, and Blaze shivered. Silver was eating ravenously, and didn't notice. In a way, she was glad for this, as she wanted to make sure that Silver didn't doubt her at all, least he worry. Finally noticing the silence, Silver glanced up.  
>"Are you alright, love?"<br>"Oh my yes. It's the lightning. It startled me."  
>"If you say so." Silver replied in a trusting, naïve manner. She smiled.<br>Shadow had finally found a dress that fit his taste in the vast depths of the Princess's closet. The dress he brought out was one that Amy had forgotten. It was gold, with ribbons lifting up the gold silk from the shimmering layers below. The bodice was simple, but exquisite.  
>"Oh! I forgot I had that dress."<br>Shadow looked at her, and then at the dress.  
>"If only it were a little shorter…" He murmured.<br>Even though she had heard him perfectly, she wanted to make him stutter and asked him to clarify.  
>Without a pause, he smoothly replied that he thought the color would look lovely on her. The Rose rolled her eyes. The dark hedgehog brought the dress over to her and went back to the bed. He lay back and closed his eyes.<br>"I'm dressed."  
>Amy stepped out from behind the curtain as the sunlight pierced the clouds for just a moment. The rainbow rays split across her dress, and Shadow sat up and looked. Her hair was in a mess, her face was clean, but her eyes were bright and he realized with dread that he was falling hard for the gentle soul of the girl who had rescued him from his slave days.<p>

She realized the same thing, and in the castle, there were four people realizing their love for one another. In the cause of the Shadow and the Rose, it was a young, fresh and passionate feeling. In the Fire and the Light, it was the familiar ache of love pulling at both hearts.

Unbeknownst to the couples, there was a bat and an echidna conversing with a rabbit and a fox in the working quarters of the stronghold. The bat and the echidna were arguing furiously about a subject neither of them could remember, and the rabbit and the fox were remarking on the intense relationship that was evident between the two.

This was the start of the first truly harmonious period in the land, and all the land was glowing in the now fading light.


	3. A Surprise

Cream the rabbit was lying in a full, beautiful meadow with roses and daisies surrounding her. Tails the fox watched her and smiled at the serenity. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck through the meadow and the next image he saw was one of misfortune. A younger Cream was wondering through a rainy storm through a village that had rejected her. Along with the pouring rain, there were tears evident on her face. She looked up at him and started running towards him. As he opened the door to let her in, she tripped and fell. He was unable to move.  
>He woke with a start to his small room in the castle. Panting, the young scientist rested his head on his knees. Hearing a knock at the door, he blearily answered, only to find the object of his dream waiting for him to come to the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled, and walked down behind her to the lower floor as she skipped down to the promising smell of breakfast.<br>When they reached the source of the scent, they found that the red echidna was sitting in the main dining area tapping his foot impatiently. As the two crossed the floor, he spotted them and immediately stood up and started to shout.  
>"Where is that bat! She told me that she would help set out the dishes! I told her to be down here by now!"<br>As Knuckles, as the high tempered, obviously smitten with the bat Rouge, echidna was known as, continued to shout at the world, the pair exchanged a glance and went to choose a meal for themselves. But when they entered the kitchen, they found Shadow getting a platter of food for the lady Rose. Without a word, he gathered his plate, gave the pair a slight smile, and started up the stairs to the lofty room of the princess.  
>When he reached the door, the hedgehog found the dark cherry wood door open, and the bed empty. But he noticed a slight figure standing out on the balcony. It was windy after the previous day's storm. The hair of the figure was whipping back and forth and the gauzy dress she wore was flying around her waist. Shadow pushed apart the thin curtains to the balcony and saw the Rose holding a small blue flower and staring out across the cloudy gray sky. He knocked on the doorframe and she turned.<br>"Oh hello Shadow. Still trying to fatten me up?" She laughed. He smiled, and set the tray down.  
>"So Amy. What are you doing out here?"<br>"Enjoying the view." She looked back over to the horizon. Shadow leaned on the edge of the terrace.  
>"It's pretty."<br>"Pretty?" She looked up at him.  
>He turned his gaze to her and changed his answer. "Gorgeous."<br>She hadn't noticed his shift in attention. "I agree."  
>She turned back to him and examined the tray that he had set down, and choose a small pear.<br>"Shadow, you must eat too." She handed him a small roll from the basket of bread. He accepted it, but only ate after the Rose had taken her first bite.  
>Watching them from her own balcony adjacent to the princess, Blaze was eating her own breakfast. She knew that the two were quite infatuated, and felt as though she had to keep an eye on them. Silver stepped out on the deck, and leaned next to his queen.<br>"Well it looks as though they will make a nice couple." He smiled.  
>"Silver, don't you see? He is a slave, and she a princess. It could never work."<br>He sighed. "Have you forgotten that I myself was a servant in your house? I think that as long as we can be sure that this Shadow figure will take care of our darling daughter it will all work out just fine."  
>She beamed at him.<br>"Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic."  
>The fiery queen snuggled into his arms, and Silver was slightly startled by this show of tenderness.<br>"If you don't trust this Shadow, why don't we set up a test for him, much like your father did to me?"  
>"Silver! That's a great idea. Hmm… now what could we test him on?"<br>As his wife discussed the possible tests they could put the dark hedgehog up to, the BlueLight King watched as the FireBurner moved her hands excitedly and heard the new passion in her voice. His attendant, Knuckles, entered the room and stormed up to the king.  
>"Where is my lady's maid? She promised me that she would be up to help me by now and I'm not about to…" Here he fell silent, as the king glared at him.<br>"Go find her yourself." Silver dismissed him.  
>Stuttering, the red echidna backed out of the room. Silver turned back to his love. The elder Rose was now leaning over the balcony, still dynamically discussing the tasks they could set up for Shadow. He began to worry that if she leaned much further out, she could fall. He carefully watched her for a moment, and, content that she wasn't about to go over, turned to look at the midmorning sun. As a sudden gust of wind assaulted the duo, he heard her shriek and turned to find that she was clinging to the base of the terrace.<br>In his shock, the king reacted instinctively. His hands rose, and began to glow in an eerie blue light. The name now finally made sense to him. He reached towards his consort, and summoned a power he had never known. Blaze waited in anxious suspension to see what would happen to her, unaware in the change of her husband. Gradually, she felt herself being lifted up, as if a hand had descended and was lifting her up. The queen then found herself face to face with her husband, the world tinted by a bluish glow that seemed to be emanating from her timid spouse. As he raised his hand and steeped back, she found herself hovering over the veranda and then as he lowered his arm the lady of the house landing and tripped forwards into the waiting arms of the aptly named BlueLight King.  
>All this time, the Rose and the Shadow had been watching anxiously. When Blaze fell, Amy had hidden her face in Shadow's side. But when Silver began to rescue her, it was Shadow who had to look away from the bright light. The delicate flower by his side turned to him and told him the full names of the family.<br>"I finally understand why he is called BlueLight! Hmm…. I wonder why I am named LightBringer."  
>"Simply because you bring light into the lives of others, my princess."<br>"Shadow, what is your full name?"  
>He had been expecting this, and walked back into the room. The mysterious creature sat down on the edge of Amy's bed and looked at her.<br>"My name is Shadow DarkeStone, or DarkestOne Flame."  
>"Wait… Darke? Why would you be called Dark? Be it DarkeStone or DarkestOne."<br>He looked up at her, standing at the door with the wind pulling on her lavender gown, and saw her shock at the negative connotation of the name.  
>He inhaled deeply. "And there is something about me you need to know."<p>

In the next room over, the FireBurner was lying in her bed, where she had collapsed shortly after the panic of the fall. Silver had drawn up a seat next to her bed and was staring absentmindedly at his hands, and wondering what he was, and what he could do.

Knuckles had finally found Rouge, the bat maid of the queen, under a tree in the orchard. When he approached her and gathered his breath to begin his tirade, she offered him a flawlessly shaped apple from the tree above. Giving up on his firm resolve to berate her, he sat and the two spent the afternoon conversing.

In the castle, Tails had retired down to his laboratory, where the slender Cream sat watching him create and invent. He was enjoying a light hearted chat with her, and wished for the day to never end.

As the effects of the storm passed in the valley, the evidence of a change was apparent, and the country prepared itself for the coming revolution.


End file.
